sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Coffee and Hydrospanners
A silver furred bothan and a battered looking R-5 walk umung the X-Wings, looking over "Well Tinker, they all look in good shape, I think we should look over the Audacity next, he did say it was damaged." The R-5 squawks and the Askra sighs "I'm sure the X-wings will still be here later for you too look at, you are my assistant after all, now c'mon." she begins walking towards the Marauder. It was an early morning for Raxis L'ygr. Having spent much of the night working on paperwork necessary for the squadron per his new rank, Raxis took the liberty of doing his morning inspections on the X-Wings with a fresh cup of tapcaf and his assistant. Following behind him, his ever faithful assistant known as R3-V10, was a small white astromech droid with green trimming. Datapad in hand, Raxis spots what was reported to him as a 'new bothan mechanic' that would be working on his X-wings, and sips his coffee to regard her before stepping over. "Good morning," He issues a greeting as he approaches. Askra looks back over her shoulder "Hey, good morning too uh..." she rubs her head with her cybernetic hand "I'm sorry I don't know who you are." she pats her R-5 on it's dome head and smirks "I'm Askra Sho'bre, nice to meet you." she erks as the R-5 beeps "Oh yeah, this is Tinker, he says hi as well." she grins. With a polite nod, Raxis smiles and gives a similar nod of respect to Tinker. "I'm 2nd Lieutenant L'ygr. Ghost Squadron" He begins, seemingly relaxed on the tarmac as he turns to square Askra and the droid in his view. "Rumor has it we've got a new mechanic that's helping keep our birds intact and I'm assuming this mechanic is you?" Askra hehs "As long as they can fly, I can fix it." she smirks and crosses her arms "Nice to meetcha Lieutenant, so which one is yours?" she looks around at the X-wings and leans against one as her R-5 beeps "Uhhh, Tinker I doubt he'll take you up with him, he already has a droind." the R-5 beeps derisivly and she groans "No his droid doesn't look like a dilapidated peice of junk...ya know I should have you dismantled for that..." she taps the droid with a finger "Sorry, he hasn't had a memory wipe in over five years, so he's got the attitude of a stubborn Kath hound." "Ahh..." Raxis replies, pausing as his own Astromech beeps an insulted response at Tinker. Tapping Vee-Ten on the head with his datapad, "Be nice Vee-Ten you're on duty." He adds, giving Askra a sympathetic look. Motioning with his hand towards an X-Wing, he continues. "I'm Ghost 3, that's my ship over there." A series of angry squawks and beeps emits from the R-5 "Ughhh, now your droid's done it..." the R-5 continues beeping and Askra sighs "You know sometimes it's a curse that I can understand what the beeps mean...but then again it's useful." she shrugs "Anyways I've did a look over of most of the X-wings, I know it's not required, but I prefer to do it anyways, you never know what'll happen if you let your guard down." she looks over a datapad "Now I have to do a once over on the Audacity, me an the boys have a bit of work to do on it, but that's for later on in the day." she grins a bit and taps her droid with a foot "No going there, I don't make fun of your manufacturer.." "Well this isn't an official meeting so don't let me keep you if you have duties to tend to," Raxis replies, arching his eyebrow down at Tinker. "Well, it's been a long time since I've heard a mouth like that on a droid." He chuckles, seemingly friendly as Vee-Ten beeps a short response that could only be read as agreeing with the Lieutenant. "But they are the best friends, aren't they?" Raxis looks up to Askra, chuckling before sipping his coffee. Askra shrugs "Actually I'm not on duty yet, the chief tech hasn't gave me duty assignments yet, so I'm waiting for him..." she sighs "Yeah, Tinker belonged to a bounty hunter, a Trandoshan no less, and a smuggler who had a mouth filthier than a hutt on him, so...eh." she shrugs "But then what do you expect when you get droids from Nar Shadda." she grins and looks over the grounds and points north "What's that thing over there...it's not part of the main landing area." "Nar Shadda eh?" Raxis says as he turns to draw a bead on the object that she's pointing at. Dead in the path is the Jedi Temple, and there could be little else she meant. "Oh that's the Jedi Temple. I guess some of the Jedi gather there and do..." He pauses, taking another drink from his coffee. "...whatever Jedi do." Askra mrps "Jedi, I thought uh the Imps hunted them all down..heh the things you learn eh, well at least the frelling Imp bastards aren't near here." she shrugs "And I'd like it to stay that way." she nods affirmitive and sighs "Excuse me.." she flips open the side of her cybernetic arm and looks down at Tinker "Arm tools..." she holds the arm out to the droid and it begins working on it "My arm's a bit iffy, it's been that way since I lost it, heh, lucky my eye still works right. Politely Raxis doesn't gape as she begins working on her own cybernetic attachments infront of him. The New Republic military wasn't a place that cybernetic limb replacement was unheard of, but still he looked away. "Well it definitely looks like you two have seen your fair share. How long have you been with the military?" He asks politely, stopping to watch a bird fly overhead. Askra hehs "Two days." she grins and shakes her head "Tinker's been bitching for me to join "You'll do alot of good, their fighters need fixing, you hate the Empire." she hehs "So yeah I do hate the Empire, with a passion, a stormie nearly killed me when I went to Tatooine with a smuggler friend, it doesn't help matters much that I choked him to death after he tripped over Tinker...used this very arm to do it to.." she frowns "Not my best moment mind you, but eh, if they want to send troopers that young to their deaths then..all the more reason they be wiped out." With a shrug and a tilt of his head, Raxis nods a few times. "Well that's definitely one way of looking at it. I suppose in a roundabout way, you helping keep our X-Wings in ace shape makes it possible for us to shoot TIE fighters down." He smiles, looking to her. "Well I always refer to the mechanics as my third co-pilot anyway. Glad to have you aboard. We're all generally pretty good people around here and if you do get some downtime, the Cat's Claw in town has some pretty good chicken poppers." Askra hehs and holds her hand up and closes it "Alright, sorry about that, it's been acting up really bad since Tatioone, I might have damaged something.." she shrugs "I can't bring myself to get a replacement." she giggles a bit and rubs the back of her head "Well thanks for saying that, hey I figure if I can spend fifteen years fixing smuggler's vessels, fixing X-wings will be a cinch, so I'll try and do my best." she gives a thumbs up Shifting his weight onto the other foot, Raxis looks at the thumbs up and smiles. "Well...I'm sure you'll find though that we like to keep parts pretty uniform. I've seen some smuggler ships that looked like they were being held together with glue and tape," Raxis chuckles, motioning towards the parked X-Wings with his coffee cup. "So you might be pleased to know that we keep the right parts for the right job available, so you won't have to bother to find slap-ship parts." Askra hehs "That's a first, thought if you go to Nar Shadda you'll find a garage called the Space Barn, a half breed runs it, nice guy...Nix or something." she grins "Anyways, it always had tools nice an sorted, probably the only place on that whole place that did." she shifts her weight a bit and rubs the back of her head "But this is deffinitly a big change, heh I have a crew to help me, ships that aren't falling apart, most of the time, to work on, so heh I might even have steady pay." "Well...if you don't mind me asking, what's your rank and station? Who's your lead technician that you report to?" Raxis asks politely, his attitude changing from casual to a bit of an advisory tone to his voice. Askra sighs 'Midshipman, lowest of the low, but atleast there's a few other my rank, and uh I'm a tech for the Audacity, seconddary to Ghost Squadron, though I wouldn't mind being your main tech." she grins "But uh I kinda forgot the name of the guy I was suposed to report to, Black..something I'm terrible with names, probably cause my mind's stuffed with techical skills." "I'm not familar. You mean the person you're to report to on the Audacity or here with Ghost Squadron?" Raxis replies, tapping his datapad against his steel coffee cup quietly. "Do you have any of your paperwork with you? I've been in the military a while so I'm fairly good at these things.." Askra ohs "On the Audacity, and someone took my papers, uh..oh dammit I hate not being able to remeber names, sorry I truly am, heh I can remeber the names to a hyperspace motivator components, yet I can't remeber a person's name unless they pound it into my skull. "Well we all have our selective memory," Raxis laughs, tapping the datapad against the side of his legs as his eyes tilt to the upper right corner of their sockets as he fights over a list of known officers. Sighing, he looks back to her. "I'm sorry. I know our mechanics all here by name but I'm not so well versed on the Audacity. However there's a workaround you could probably do." He grins, proud that he thought of this. "If you have access to the starfighter work logs, which usually all get final approval from the Head Technician after review, you'll see that Ghost 3 needed a comm system repair job four days ago after a tangle with some TIEs. The very last line will be an electronic signature which will be final review by your head technician." He smiles. Askra smirks "Alright, I'll look into it, I don't wanna do anything til I get the head tech's ok, I've already been told to leave Ghost 9 alone so I'll repsect that, but I do need to get ok'd first." she hehs "I don't want to get kicked out of the army on my first real day of service ya know, that'd be embarassing." Lifting his eyebrow, Raxis does a tongue-in-cheek smile as he crosses his arms, cup of coffee in hand. "Really...who told you to leave Ghost 9 alone?" Raxis replies, with a look that implies that he already might know the answer to the question. Askra smirks "The pilot, I know you know who, so I'm going to respect her wishes, besides she looks like she could rightly kick my ass so I just shut up and let it go." "Well she can't kick mine," Raxis grins, pulling his datapad up to type a few notes in it. "Truth of the matter is that Rebecca Varn, Sparky as I like to call her, is a Cadet. Some pilots have a superstition about repairing their own ships for luck, or just a bit of belief that their ship doesn't fly right unless they're tightening the screws." Raxis replies, looking to the female Bothan. "However, she is still Cadet Varn and we've yet to see if that request has gone through the Major. So until then I don't want you avoiding Ghost 9. It sounds crude but the truth of the matter is that all of the Ghost ships are not ours to own, so we really like to look for that assembly-line quality that our mechanics are trained and qualified to reproduce. Until she proves she can do that to the Major, she's probably S.O.L." Askra grins "OH I understand the luck system, every smuggler and even a few bounty hunters have that." she rubs her chin "I know a guy, Silion, weird character, he wore the same flight suit without washing it for three years...heh every run he did was sucessful, until his wife washed his suit, he crashed on Dxun, the next day and was eaten by one of the weird animals on it. "Poor guy..." Raxis replies with a shake of his head, huffing slightly at the irony of it all. "...well sometimes the dice don't roll right. Do you have any pilot experience, Askra?" Askra nods "Alittle bit, heh I even flew a TIE once, a smuggler managed to steal one from an Imperial outpost and bought it back to Nar Shadda, he let me have a crack at it before he dismantled it." she shakes her head "I couldn't help but feel like it was a disposable fighter, it's a wonder those pilots can see anything out of those weird little cockpits." she shrugs and looks up "And I had the distinct honor of piloting an ARC-170 to a scrap yard to be demolished, I wanted to steal it...but it was so slow, and the shields weren't all that good." "Yeah, that and it seems to know it." Raxis chuckles quietly. "So many guns pointing backwards and so few pointing forwards. It's as if the designers were expecting it to get a constant stream of bandits on its tail." Raxis replies with a smile. "So...how are you liking your first two days in?" Askra grins "I like it, can't wait to get a crack at fixing the Audacity and your guys's fighters." she grins a bit and crosses her arms "Nice ships, good thing they aren't factory new." "Well good. You'll get into the rotation and find your way around. Who knows we might even put the drinks on us from time to time." Raxis takes a sip from his coffee as watches some of the flight crew moving about on the tarmac. "So...any questions?" Askra nods "Do we work with Jedi often?" she looks over at the temple and hmmms "It's not that I don't want too, it's I just, I dunno they kinda weird me out ya know? "Well they seem like regular folk from far away enough, but no..." Raxis replies, shifting his weight again, watching the Bothan. "...they tend to stick to themselves. I've been here quite some time and have seen them coming and going but I've never actually flown alongside any of them. But they seem to be really great guys." Askra nods "I kinda wish this was the Clone Wars Period, then I probably would have understood them a bit more, plus I'd get to work with Old Republic tech, heh ya know, when Headhunters were considered advanced." she smirks "I would definitly like to own an LAAT, those ships were amazing for their time, and that distinct engine sound, I could fall alseep to that, not like the horrible shrieking sounds A-Wings and TIEs make." she shakes her head "Nope X-Wings, Y-Wings, Firesprays, all make a distinct sound when they fly, an engine sound that almost purrs..." she grins a bit. "Well it definitely looks like your Incom catalog is probably not far away from wherever you are..." Raxis says with a playful grin, looking back to his X-wing. "I know what you mean though. I love Ghost 3. She purrs like a kitten. Sure, I try to keep her out of trouble but I never seem to avoid it. I've got this growing reputation for being bad luck to be assigned to on patrols. I never seem to be the one that picks the route that doesn't end up meeting enemy contact." Askra hehs "Nah nah, I just love well made ships, and ships that can fly despite being shot to peices and being held together by the pilot's prayers, I'm talkin about Y-Wings, sure they're slow and but I've seen one take a turbolaser hit, sure it blew up a minute later, but still." she pulls a hyrdospanner from her tool holder and twirls a it a bit "But X-Wings, heh, I can tell why people love 'em." Still smiling, Raxis looks from Tinker to Askra, folding his arms. "Oh you do? Well...tell me and let me know fast because the Empire seems to hate them." Askra ahems "They're nimble, fast, look good when painted, shields, four laser cannons, easy to repair, did I mention fast, mechanics love to get in them, did I mention they look neat?" she grins "And the Empire hates them cause their a bunch stodgy, jealous bastards that don't know any better." "That's about the best answer I've heard in the military since boot camp." Raxis laughs, finishing his coffee. "When I was in boot a drill instructor asked this cadet, not me, why he was in the military. The kid said 'whatever you tell me to, sir' and was told by that tall scary instructor in no less than a yell that he was probably a genius." Raxis smiles. "Well sounds good, Midshipman Askra. You keep our birds in good shape and we'll keep bringing them back for you to work on." Askra smirks and nods "As long as command keeps the Audacity in one peice, mind you I'm it's tech but I'd like to change that to be part of Ghost squad, sides an X-Wing squad needs good tech or they fall apart, especially since Incom likes to put /additions/ to fighters, like ceramic guards on the ejection seat, flight sticks not up to standards, if you get new X-Wings I can get a group of techs together to remove these so-called improvements and make 'em work again." "Sounds fair enough I'll be sure to put that in my notes to the Major should we ever need to scuttle and replace any of the ones we've got," Raxis replies, again stopping to tap on his datapad a few notes. "Then again who knows, R&D could someday give us something new or better. It's all just luck of the draw." Askra shrugs "I doubt it, the best they can do is keep upgrading the X-Wing design, I think Incom found it's staple fighter, which is actually based off the ARC-170, which was also a nice fighter." she grins "Sorry I guess I sound like one of those crazy tech junkies..." "Yes, yes you do but that's pretty common for a techie. You tech types always have your favorites. The old seeker droids, the Arc-170, podracers...nomatter what it is every single techie has their favorite design that they will never stop talking about it." Raxis teases slightly with a grin. "It's allright though. I'd be worried about you as a technician if you weren't a bit of a nerd for one specific design." Askra ahhhs and pokes Raxis "I'm not a nerd, I'm a smart, willful person." she sticks her tounge out which happens to be peirced and places her fists on her hips "Anyways, I kinda figured we'd be using LAATs or something similar, they're still used by pirates as boarders." she hmmms "But I'm partial to Old Republic designs, old stuff." she grins and looks around "Those YT models are pretty nice, I'd like ot own a YT-2000, fast, speedy, nice looking, mine." "Yeah, I'm saving up for my own personal transport lately actually." Raxis replies with a blink at her pierced tongue. Aside from her cybernetic limb replacements Raxis idly began to wonder if there was a part of her not attached to metal. "When I go on leave, when I get it, I have to take public transportation because I can't take the X-Wing. So naturally it's just a pain to get around without your own trano. I still haven't decided what model, but I've got some alterations in mind already." Askra grins "Yeah, I only have five hundred credits to my name, so eh I doubt I could afford my own ships for awhile now." she shrugs "Corellian ships are nortoriously expensive, so I'll probably gain a couple of ranks before that YT is mine." "Yeah, probably, or at least some time in between." Raxis nods softly, "That or if you're lucky enough to find some poor sleemo willing to bet it in a game of cards, but those are usually ships worth giving away." Askra hehs and pokes Raxis again "I'm not Han Solo, but one can dream can't they, one can dream." she turns and looks over her shoulder "So how many engagements have you been in?" she looks over the side of Raxis's X-Wing "Got alot of kills?" she walks over to it and runs her hand over it softly "Hmmm, nice, it's well maintained, a little bit of damage...all in all a pristine example." "Well I've been in five official combat sorties against the Empire with three confirmed kills." Raxis begins, listing his statistics as they inspect his X-Wing. "I've logged over ninety hours in patrol time since coming to Ord Mantell. This all not counting official simm training time and skirmishes against pirates." Askra hmmms "Pirates, I hate them worse than the Empire, all they care about is hurting other people and stealing anything not bolted down, they're the worst of the worst." she shakes her head a bit "Well, onto happier things, hey you ever see a lightsaber before?" Raxis can't help but laugh, looking pointedly at Askra with a twinkle in his eye. "No I haven't. You know...for someone who is creeped out by the Jedi you sure are asking alot of questions about them." Askra ehs "I'm not really creeped out by them, mystified's a better word, I see them as well, gaurdians, people who could do alot of good ya know." she sighs "Living on Nar Shadda, you see alot of bad, hear about alot of worse things, sure the Empire does its atrocities, but Nar Shadda is a living abomination, it seems to feed off of all the bad things people do and just pulls everyone down with it, sure there's good people on it, but they're overshadowed by all bad things, the gangsters, the crooks, the bounty hunters." she hmms "I keep thinking that if the Jedi were back in the galaxy, they could come and make Nar Shadda livable again, instead of survivable." "Well believe it or not I've actually -seen- Luke Skywalker around here," Raxis replies with a tilt of his eyebrow, a little bit of starstruck. "I about lost it and dropped everything I was carrying. THE Luke Skywalker, the man who killed the Death Star and avenged Alderaan. I couldn't believe it. A Jedi too." Raxis returns, smiling to Askra. "But I guess the question is, does Nar Shadda want to be cleaned up? I guess what the Jedi offer is only good unless the people really want that peace. If not, whatever the Jedi might do I guess has an experation date." Askra blinks "Wow, Luke Skywalker, and I thought my encounter with Boba Fett was neat." she grins "Well ask an inocent civvie living on Nar Shadda, they'll say it wants to be cleaned, but then again, it's ran by the slugs and they thrive on making people hurt and suffer it's like a food source for those big fat ugly thing." she climbs up on the X-Wing and sits down on one of the S-Foils and then scoots over to one of the laser cannons and begins to open a couple of acess panels on it and look around inside "But your right, that would be evil, forcing a cleanse on a planet." she hmmms "To believe I came from Alderaan..." "...you came from Alderaan?" Raxis replies, a bit of apology in his features. Askra nods "Yeah, I've heard it from several smugglers that my clan was on Alderaan, I don't know how I got on Nar Shadda but there I was, did I tell you I was completely ignored by Boba Fett? "From what I've heard, being ignored by Boba Fett is probably a good thing," Raxis replies with a smile. "Okay, everyone that has a Boba Fett story has a good one. What was he doing?" Askra grins "Well I was at the Orange Lady cantina in the Corellian Sector." she hmmms and begins to fiddle with a couple of wires "I was minding my business having just lost a swoop race when he walked in, this guy next to me freaked out and started scream and as he tried to get away he hit me in the back of the head, I turned and punched him with my cybernetic hand and knocked him out and Boba Fett sorta looked at me, I nodded at him and he walked past me grabbed the guy and walked out with him. "Well knowing me I probably would have made a joke about how I deserve ten percent of the bounty for that." Raxis laughs, setting his coffee cup on the wing of the X-wing. "But that would probably would have gotten me shot three or twelve times. Boba's not one to mess with." Askra hehs "I was only fifteen, he probably would have shook his head, I doubt he's really that much of a monster he's a just a bounty hunter, a deadly one, but still..eh." she shrugs and grunts as she begins making several adjustments "Your cannon's misaligned by five milimeters..." she grins and begins to work on it "But still it was pretty amazing, though I was worried, Tagga the had tried to have me killed the day before, he blew up my garage, but not before I made his thugs look like idiots, I even ran one over with a swoop and heh I found out that people really can fly, if they're hit by a swoop bike going fast enough. "Well, truth be told Shadda always seemed a little rough for my tastes." Raxis replies as he loved to watch her adjust his cannon. "I'm from Garqi. So we're not really accustomed to that kind of treatment. We didn't have any crime lords other than the Imperials." Askra growls as a spark hits her and she adjusts a little hard "There we go, your back on track, now for the other ones..." she hangs over the S-foil and begins to open up the other laser cannon's access panels "That's why we Nar Shadda folk call alot of the galaxy soft, cept for Kessel people, they're hard, same about Tatooine people, and Verpine, never instult a Verpine, they might maliciously adjust your ship." "Is that some kind of taunt to make sure I always have a Bothan working on my ship?" Raxis says with a laugh, turning to lean against the canopy of the X-wing. "Well we're not soft, but I can see your point. We don't have to be kids carrying blasters so we walk a little different than all of those types. Still...got to be a pain to raise a kid there." Askra ehs "I was raised by smugglers so I know how to avoid trouble and Imps." she grins and winks "Maybe, it is a taunt, I don't have anything against Verpine, I just can't make heads or tails of their buzzes and clicks, but atleast it's better than Geonosian speech." "Oh those insect types always talk funny. I leave those to the translators," Raxis laughs, shaking his head. "So I bet you've met all shapes and sizes right? What's the strangest alien you've seen yet?" Askra hehs "Well, the Gand, I've met a few of them in a couple of alien only cantinas, they stay in their own little groups and don't say much, but their findsmen or something like that, carry heavy weapons, out and in full view, but they never use them until they have to, and they use them in good effect, as in disentigration." she shudders "And no matter how much you insult one they never said anything, but lay hand on one then BANG." she sighs "Who addjusts these things for you?" "Uh..." Raxis pauses, bringing his datapad back up to power it on and tap on it. Going through his notes, he finally finds his answer. "Crew 2 adjusted them last." He adds, looking up to her. "I can't fathom the idea of a disentegrator rifle. I mean, sure they're illegal as hell and deadly, but the firepower behind those is ridiculously overzealous." Askra sighs "Crew 2 doesn't know what they're doing." she begins making adjustments "Gands are probably the most trustworthy with firearms, they only use them when someone directly threatens them, other than that they just hold 'em, not making a sound, but the moment someone tries to pick one up by its robes, your toast." she hehs "And it's Nar Shadda, anything illegal can be found there. "I guess that's true." Raxis replies, still watching her work as he silently asseses her performance. "Sounds to me like the Gand are pack creatures still. Something touches one of your pack and you open up with devastating force to make sure they are no longer a threat. Perhaps it's nothing personal...it's just their way." Askra shrugs "I talked to one once, they seem alright, weird..they acted all mystical and such, but eh, enough about them though." she pulls herself up and walks over to the other side and begins working on the cannons there "Insect species always have quirks about them." she flicks her hair back and begins to work on the top cannon "SO what's the weirdest nonhuman you've ever met?" "Strangest personality wise or just strangest actual nonhuman?" Raxis teases. Askra hees "Both..." she hmmms and looks back "If I didn't know any better I think you might be flirting..." she winks and sticks her tounge out again "No no Askra that would be improper." Raxis replies with a slight blush to him. "Well...I guess I'll scratch my strangest personality bit." He muses, crossing his arms across his chest. "Strangest nonhuman I'd say hands down is the Dug. Shovadu, one of the Ghosts, is a Dug. They don't have legs. They have hands on their feet, so they basically have four hands. It's so interesting to see him walking around." Askra hehs "Hey I never said stop did I?" she winks again and hmms "I heard Dugs could be bullies, but eh, I've never met one before so I'll save judgement later on." she giggles a bit and hmmms "Looks like you have a peice of TIE in here..." she grunts a bit and whistles "Looks like a peice of cockpit glass...could be random..here lemme test..." she pulls the peice out and ignites a laser torch and touches it "Yup, cockpit transparisteel, want it?" "Hell yeah I want it," Raxis replies, offering to catch as he grins wide. "I never got a souvenir from a TIE before." He smiles back to her, "Shame I can't ever know if it's one I shot down. I've flown through a few debris fields in my day though." Askra shrugs "Could be something else, but it's deffinitly from a cockpit." she leans over and holds the peice out "See the scoring pattern, looks like it got hit head on with a laser, not good, when transparisteel shatters it's like flying into a cloud of vibroblades, it'd shred you but good, nasty stuff, all Imperials deserve it." she smirks and drops it into your hand. Catching it, Raxis pockets it carefully after taking a moment to regard it much closer. "Well...seems to say you really know your stuff, lady." Raxis looks up to her with a smile. "I feel safer already. "Well it means for day, what...3? You're already starting to impress some people." Raxis replies, turning to face her. "Don't think I won't let your superiors know about every last bit of good work you do for me and the Ghosts." Askra grins "I do hope to do my best, now lets make sure the last cannon is alright and then your engines, and you get the extra incentive of having a Bothan crawl all over your X-Wing, hehe so enjoy." she giggles and hangs over the side "Hey Tink, go play with some of the droids, I'll be fine, I'll buzz if I need some help, and yes you can go bother the Jedi, but if I find you floating back over here don't expect clean oil." she points and begins working on the other laser cannon "So what's Luke Skywalker like anyways?" "Well I guess Bothans crawling on X-wings is a monumentous occasion that we can all rejoice in," Raxis chuckles, looking to the side for a moment. Taking a necklace out of his shirt with an animal's tooth as an ornament. Raxis rubs it for a moment as he talks. "I've never actually spoken with him. He was about five feet away when he passed by. It was over before it began really.." Askra ahhs "Well, heh, that answers that then." she smirks and closes up the panels "Ok all is well here, now the engines.." she walks over the surface of the X-Wing's body after pulling herself up and begins to look over them "Yes there should be fireworks right now, as I crawl over this X-Wing..." "Well let's hope the fireworks don't come in the form of sparking and cursing." Raxis replies, watching her scurry over to the other side of the craft. "So how long have you been a mechanic for anyway?" Askra ohs and looks up at the sky "Wow..it's been ahhhhh fifteen years since I started working on speeders and spacecraft, so most of my life I've been keeping fighters in one peice and keeping speeders in the air." "And your Clan?" Raxis replies, climbing up the ladder to the cockpit to be able to watch Askra work. "You said your clan was on Alderaan. I don't mean to pry, but did any of them make it?" Askra shakes her head and shrugs "I don't know, I've never been able to make it to Kothlis or Bothawui and no one's came looking for me, so I assume they're all dead, which sucks, but smugglers became my family. "Well...it looks like you're doing really well for yourself Askra." Raxis replies, picking a pebble off of the tarmac and pocketing it for safety purposes. "Now all we have to do is find a way to win this war, and we'll be back to normal in less time than it takes for you to fix this bird." Askra smirks "Yeah, the Empire needs to die, that's for sure, wait a second..the guy that raised me, I barely remeber him, I just remebered he was a Caamasi...a refugee who ended up on Nar Shadda...wow...heh I guess he's the closet thing I can call a father..." "Well that's better than some, if you know what I mean," Raxis replies. "Caamasi are allright. I never met one I didn't like in some way, shape or form. As for the Imperials, I'll tell you, thanks to the Mark-2 TIE fighter it's gotten tougher. They used to not have shields and now they do." Askra shrugs "They blow up just as well don't they, good thing I know about TIE fighters, Sienar knows how to make a disposable fighter for a disposable pilot." she grins "Plus I have a TIE toy, it has a tiny repulsar lift in it and it flies around, it's based on a remote droid. "Well sure they blow up fine...once you get past their superior maneuverability and shields. They blow up fine after that," Raxis laughs, shaking his head. "From what I understand the TIEs were a pain back when they didn't have shields. Now they have a better ship altogether. A retired pilot once told me how he wishes he could get a chance at fighting a new TIE. Sure, I understood what he meant, but trust me...it's not a cakewalk in the least." Askra wells "Be thankful they aren't Interceptors, I've only seen one, but it was hovering above my apartment block firing on something, then I saw a HWK-290 flie away, it was weird but eh, I never saw it or the TIEs again so I'm happy." she grins and begins to work on the engines "But granted TIEs are bad, but we'll find a way to beat them off." "Yeah...interceptors are my next big catch." Raxis laughs pessimistically, shaking his head. "I'm warning you. I have a habit of getting myself into trouble out there. You and Ghost 3 are going to practically be related." Askra grins "Good thing I'm getting to know her now." she giggles a bit and smooths the fur on the back of her neck "Interceptors are good ships, but they're so fast that if a person isn't well trained, they can blow a good kill and end up flying clumsy." "Well let me give you some history with Ghost 3 and I..." Raxis smiles, leaning a bit against the canopy of the cockpit. "We've faced 2 Imperial Aces and an Admiral. The Admiral we met twice. Also, we nearly took apart an Imperial Corvette with some carefully placed Proton torpedos." He adds, frowning a little. "On the flip side, she's been disabled twice." Askra winces "Ion cannons suck, trust me, I've been on the receiving end and the discharge disabled my cybernetics, it sucked going blind in one eye and not having an arm anymore, felt like I lost them again." she hmmmms and looks down "How'd you get that scar that makes you so distinguished eh?" "Oh...that was from a cut by a Nexu..." Raxis replies, motioning to his necklace with a Nexu tooth on it. "I got in on a mission to help coax a Nexu out of hiding while it was in the bowels of a capital ship. Long story how it got there, but to make a long story short we bagged it and I think the Marines ate it." Askra wows "My...uh..father had a Nexu, I know I don't know how he did it though..I think he might have been able to use the..Force...like a jedi, or he might have been one." she looks down, remebering details of her life "Wow...I remeber it now yeah he always wore cloaks and robes." she shakes her head "I remeber the Nexu, he said it was rather old like himself and he raised it since it was very young, I think he killed it's mother and felt bad and decided to raise it, the thing was usually content to curl up in the corner and sleep most of the time, I think it liked me, but it could have been...damn I can't remeber his name..." Silently regarding, Raxis watches her gather memories slowly with a tilted head. "Do you have blackouts in your memories like this?" Raxis replies, asking innocently. "Strange. Well...if that's the case you might actually want to drop by the temple and see if there's a record of your father being involved with the Jedi order." Askra shakes her head "I dunno, I've been injured alot, the most serious put me in a bio-stasis chamber for a month, but that was after my arm and eye got removed." she shakes her head "But I remeber the Nexu clearly, heh, it was missing alot of it's teeth and walked with a limp, and my father, well he walked with a limp, ahhh I remeber I saw a silvery object hanging from his belt once, I tried to touch and he took my hand and just shook his head..I'll have to look into it, but that's for later, right now I'm here, I know for a fact I have no talent for that sorta stuff, and the Jedi are probably meditating and not minding us in the least." she nods firmly and opens up a panel "Ok...debris extractor where are you." Not really releasing the issue, Raxis simply watches Askra for a few minutes while she works on his X-Wing. Rolling the thoughts about her returning memories over in his head, he sighs and shakes his heat as he regards her. "Well...in my experience there's no such thing as coincidence, and you never know. I'd suggest going to talk to them." Askra hehs "I'd probably break down ask Luke to sign my chest or something." she giggles a bit and ahhs "Well, well, well..." she prods at the extractor and begins working on it "Seriously, I might, I don't know if anything I'd like to find my clan, be it on Bothawui or Kothlis." she nods again "I figured you'd ask me how I lost my arm and eye, I asked about your scar." "Well at least how my mother taught me, it'd be rude. Also, in the military alot of people have stress related issues with losing a body part. If you ask them how it can result in an....episode." Raxis replies, shrugging simply. "...On the other hand I doubt you were going to simply blurt out how, since it's obvious to both of us that we're well aware you lost your arm and eye. But if you want to tell me, fire away, but I'll tell you ahead of time I don't think that Luke autographs boobs." Askra sniggers "Heh, I can hope." she smirks "Well a few years back I was working on an airspeeder and I hand my arm in an engine cluster when someone came by and tried to steal it." she hehs "Poor bastard started the engines and parts of my arm clogged it til the engine overloaded and exploded furiously, it sent him up in the air and over the safety railing, so he had a few miles to say his prayers, me on the other hand, I took some explosive facial damage and had to be sent to...well I don't remeber...I do remeber waking up on Nar Shadda." "Hell...tough break there," Raxis gives his condolences, "No false sympathy or anything. That had to suck. Were you awake for any of the pain?" Askra hehs "Not really." she hold up her cybernetic arm "No heat, or cold sensations, doesn't add any strength or griping power, it's like a normal arm, with three fingers and the ability too lock, the eye sucks tho, but eh, so how about you, how long have you been with the Ghosts?" "For about half of a year," Raxis replies as he draps his arm over the canopy and stands on the ladder. "It's been good. People have been good to me and we've fought whenever duty calls...so it's been really, really busy. To be honest I haven't had away time since I joined the military because of the pilot shortage." Askra hmmms and stands up "Alright.." she walks over to you and sits down in the R-2 socket "So, who're the other members of the squadron, names and details, since I'm going to be with you people alot." "Okay well to start at the top is Major Kyrin. Everyone calls her Phoenix. That's her callsign. She's pretty hard to miss being that she's blue skinned and has wings. There's also Captain Kesander Beysarus. He's a Corellian. Callsign is Sandman." Raxis adds, starting to talk with his hands a little bit as he emphasizes. "Both of them are my superior officers and for the most part are dyed in the wool military hardliners. They like efficiency, order, and when orders are given like them to be followed. Then there's yours truly. After me is Lance "Wildman" Corbet. He's pretty much what his callsign makes him to be." Raxis pauses for a moment, counting on his hands. "Then there's the cadets. Sparky Varn you've already met. She's pretty much a wolf." Raxis says with a laugh. "Then there's Lyrik, a Quarren and Shovadu the Dug. That pretty much makes up my inner circle." Askra hmmmms "What is Kyrin, I've never heard of that species before, or anything that looks like it." she hmmms a bit and giggles "So am I in your inner circle?" she giggles a bit and and rolls over to her back. "Oh no, Kyrin's her name. She's a Chyleni...whatever that is," Raxis replies with a chuckle, looking down to Askra. "Well...I'm sure you could be in the inner circle given time, you're just going to have to avoid believing a word of what Sparky and Wildman might have to say about me. They're out to get be, the both of them." Askra chuckles "They're on your side hon, just remeber that, a squadron that works together, lives, that's what Galin says, but he's just escort for a smuggler named Drayvis." she shrugs "But anyways, I wouldn't mind being among your circle of friends, so how am I doing so far?" "Oh well you're doing just fine. You'd probably do better off starting a fistfight with me," Raxis laughs, shaking his head. "Sorry...an inside joke." Askra giggles "Now I'm interested, what happened?" she winks "You pick a fight with someone huh...or something else?" she winks. "Ah, well long story short is I said something to irk him and we had it out. Nothing that bad really..." Raxis replies. Askra giggles "You pissed the Dug off didn't you, as I said I heard they can be irritable.." she smirks "No worries though...I ain't going to pry, just yet." Raxis laughs and shakes his head at her. "No it was Wildman, Lance, not Shovadu. Shovadu's been a walk in the park by comparison. I think you two would get along greatly." "Yeah it'd all have to be specially fitted, but Lance is a human. Shovadu's the Dug. To be precise the only non-humans in our squadron are Kyrin, Shovadu, and Lyrik. Rebecca's human but she's a whole different story unto herself." Raxis replies with a laugh. Askra nodnods and giggles "Yeah, Rebecca offered to take Tinker up in place of her regular unit, so eh, I guess I owe her for giving the little guy a chance, though I have to admit, I wish I was going out with you guys..but who knows I could always join later on." she shrugs "Oh I see..." Raxis teases, shaking his head at her. "So you're one of those mechanics that loves to work on starfighters because you -really- want to go up in to space and fight in them?" Askra pokes at Raxis again "Feh you found me out." she giggles "I wouldn't mind nailing a couple of TIE fighters, it might actually be exciting, dangerous as hell, but eh." Grumbling, a small beeping is heard at Raxis' hip as his military pager goes off. Picking it up, he looks it over and begins to scramble towards the barracks. "I'm getting called to go up!" Raxis calls out. "Get Vee-Ten in for me!" Raxis says, sprinting for his flight suit.